Memories
by HaraStrife
Summary: After the movie, Ed and Al set out to see this new world. What they stumble into brings back loving memories of people and places.


Memories

HaraStrife

**Alright, here's my FullMetal Alchemist fanfic. This is after the movie (which I hate). I wasn't planning to write this, but it was one of those plot bunnies that jabbed me in the side with a giant spear and wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or anything related to it, if I did, the series would have followed the books and Winry and Ed would go on double-dates with Roy and Riza. Wouldn't that be amusing to watch:D**

---

"No more alchemy," Alphonse sighed, leaning against a tree.

"No, no more alchemy. No more military either," Edward agreed with his brother.

"And Winry. Are you going to miss her? Did you tell her?" Alphonse asked.

Edward huffed, standing up. He looked down at Alphonse, and then slung his coat across his shoulder. He picked up his suitcase and turned to face the inn in the distance they had been walking towards.

"Come on, Al. We've got to get a move on. I want to get to that inn by nightfall. Let's go, time to work in that human body of yours," Edward said, starting to walk towards the building.

"Ok, nii-san!" Alphonse stood up and caught up with his brother, "Nii-san?"

"Huh?" Edward huffed another response.

"I'm sorry. I got my original body back, but… you still don't have your arm and leg," Al said, staring at the ground.

"Alphonse! If you blame yourself one more time, I will beat you to a pulp!" Ed yelled.

"Oiee! Yes nii-san!" Al squeaked.

"Glad you understand and see it my way so quickly," Ed nodded.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Al asked.

"Tell who? What?" Ed responded, trying to avoid the subject.

"Ok, fine. Don't talk to me about her. Another problem we have is money. What are we going to do about money?"

"Alphons suggested that I write a novel. Maybe you and I should. From the beginning. Since you have you memory back, it might not be such a bad idea. We could get rich off of the stories we could tell. Don't you think?"

"I guess we could do that, considering no one believes us anyway."

Ed nodded and looked up towards the sky, "I wonder what she's doing."

"Probably worrying about us. You especially," Al laughed.

Ed went bright red, "Stop it, Al!"

Suddenly, they both stopped. For some reason, the inn seemed… familiar. A little too familiar. Before stepping on the porch, they noticed a pair of legs connecting to a body, underneath a car.

"Couldn't be…" Ed stifled a laugh, "Come on, Al."

Ed opened the door. Both boys peered around the all too familiar room. They couldn't quite place their finger on it, but something about it touched their pasts. Something, but unsure what.

"Hello. Welcome to the Rockbell Inn. How may I help you boys?" a short woman sucking on a pipe asked, coming around a corner.

"Pin-Pinako!" Ed yelled, jabbing a finger at the woman.

"Yes, that's me. But what's it to a rude, pipsqueak like you?" Pinako asked.

"You old hag! I swear – "

"Edward! We don't know this kind, old woman, so be polite, would you?!" Al scolded, holding his brother back.

"You should listen to your brother, bean. He knows what he's talking about," Pinako nodded, "So what do you boys want?"

"We were looking for a room we could stay in for a bit," Al smiled.

"Well, you've come to the right place. How long were you planning to stay?" she asked.

"Oh, we're not sure yet. This place… reminds us of home. We just need a place to stay for a bit. We can help out with anything along with our payment we'll owe you," Edward explained.

"I see. So where are you boys from?" she asked, registering them in.

"Umm, a country-side exactly like this," Ed smiled.

"Names?" she asked.

"Alphonse and Edward Elric," Al answered.

"Well Alphonse, Edward, enjoy your stay," Pinako handed them a key.

"Thank you," Al smiled, taking the key.

As the brothers started up the stairs, something yanked on Ed's jacket. They turned around to see a dog missing his front left leg tugging on Ed's jacket.

"Oiee… Den let go," Ed complained, pulling at his jacket.

"Oh! So sorry, sir! Let me – did you just call him Den?" a blonde girl with oil streaks on her clothes and face asked.

"Of course, Winry. That's his – oops…" Ed groaned.

"Did you just call me Winry?" she asked, "How'd you know our names?" she held a wrench threatening.

"If we told you, you'd think we were crazy," Al said.

"Try me," she held the wrench higher.

"Ok, ok! Let us put down our things first!" Ed said, frightened.

"Ok, hurry!" Winry ordered.

Both Al and Ed ran up the stairs, flung their belongings down, and rushed back to Winry. She was sitting at a table. She motioned for them to sit down and they quickly obeyed.

"So, tell me why you know everyone's name here. Now," she twirled the wrench in her fingers.

The brothers began explaining, correcting each other. After a few hours, Winry just stared at them, then burst out in laughter.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"Well… actually… no," Ed smiled, "But it's the whole truth!"

"You two should write a novel or something," Winry laughed, "That was really creative. Sorry, it's late. I'll see you two in the morning."

Winry stood up and left. Ed and Al sat in silence for a few more minutes before getting up and going to bed. The next morning, they found Winry sitting at the same table as last night.

"Winry! Hey! We have a question for you," Al said.

"Huh? Yes?" Winry asked.

"Is there anyone that lives here by the name of Trisha?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Do you want me to walk you down to her house?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Could you give us directions to her house?" Al asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

- - -

"Well, I'm guessing it's that house over there," Ed pointed to a house in the distance.

"Most likely. Her directions were pretty clear," Al responded, "They are like Winry and Pinako back at home. Winry even has her wrench."

"Ya… the wrench," Ed twitched, "So glad she didn't hit me…"

"She nearly did," Al laughed.

"Let's not give her a chance to. I'd love to keep my current brain cells…" Ed muttered, rubbing his head, remembering the pain of Winry's wrench connecting with his head.

"Look Ed… We're here… Do you think we will get to see her?" Al asked, stopped at the steps of the porch.

"Possibly. Who knows. We can only hope for the best, right?" Ed stared up at the house.

"Right. Here we go." Al sighed.

The two stepped up the steps and stopped at the door. Ed raised his hand and knocked on the door. Seconds later, a woman with lovely green eyes and brown hair came to the door.

"Yes? How may I help you boys?" the woman smiled.

The brothers stared at her for a moment, then, in exact unison, whispered, "Mother…"

---

**Japanese – **

**Nii-san – brother**

**Playlist used for inspiration –**

**Nothing I Won't Give – Vic Mignogna**

**One More Hello – Vic Mignogna**

**Je N'ai Pas De Mots – Vic Mignogna**

**Thanks Vic! **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
